


Забвение

by maurice_l



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	Забвение

18 марта 2058 года.

 

В девушке на мониторе не было ничего примечательного. Правильное, миловидное лицо, пшеничного цвета волосы, расчесанные на пробор. Никакой косметики – или почти никакой. Луиджи не верил, что хоть одна сучка способна выступить с обращением к мировой общественности, вообще не накрасившись. Одета девушка была тоже проще некуда – в словно из начала века вытащенную футболку с каким-то принтом. Виднелась только верхняя часть рисунка: оператор хотел показать лицо, а не сиськи.  
Эмбер тронула ногтем пульт, и изображение пришло в движение.  
\- Друзья! – заговорила девушка. Глаза ее лучились таким искренним участием, что непонятно было, кого она собирается купить своей бездарной игрой. – Беда, поразившая наш мир почти тридцать лет назад, отступила. Вы можете убедиться в этом сами: данные федерации здравоохранения не афишируются, но они все еще открыты. В последние годы эпидемия ничем не давала о себе знать. Последний зарегистрированный случай относится к 2054 году. Казалось бы, мы можем, наконец, сбросить с себя оковы страха! Но что-то мешает нам вздохнуть свободно. И имя этому чему-то, - тут взгляд девушки потемнел от смеси грусти и осуждения, - ГенКо. Мы боимся уже не эпидемии, а неоплаченных счетов. Скольких ваших знакомых врачи убедили взвалить на себя непосильный груз пожизненного кредита? Или, может быть, они убедили и вас самих? А ведь хирургическое вмешательство – это последний способ, к которому раньше прибегали только когда не оставалось других выходов. Пластические операции стали неотъемлемой частью моды, а продолжительность жизни падает, хоть это и стараются скрыть. Имплантаты могут спасти от смерти, но здоровых они калечат. А часто и убивают – руками конфискаторов ГенКо. – Девушка выдержала паузу. – Настало время задуматься. Настало время забрать у ГенКо власть, которую она получила ценой наших страданий. Вам больше не нуж…  
Окончание фразы утонуло в белом шуме, а потом на экране появился логотип телекомпании. Трансляцию прервали, но уже само то, что это обращение вклинилось в эфир посреди ежепятничного обзора новинок ГенКо на одном из каналов, выходило за все рамки допустимого. Глава движения «Путь к жизни» Элисон Бланш успела сказать больше, чем достаточно.  
\- Дрянь, - лениво процедила Эмбер. Кресло, в котором сидела наследница семейного бизнеса Ларго, было развернуто к столу боком: Эмбер закинула на крышку ноги. Стальные шпильки оставили бы на гладкой поверхности царапины, будь та менее прочной.  
А ведь эта история начиналась совсем безобидно – с призывов на стенах и мелкого хулиганства. Пары показательных наказаний хватило, чтобы недовольные угомонились. Подобное уже случалось – власть вроде той, которой обладала ГенКо, всегда вызывала зависть. Но это телеобращение было чем-то новым. Оно означало, что у «Пути к жизни» имелись влиятельные покровители. Кучка социально сознательных фанатиков никогда не сумела бы такое провернуть.  
\- Мы просто обязаны поймать ее, - согласился Пави. Улыбка на чужих крашеных алой помадой губах лучше всяких слов говорила о том, какому наказанию он бы подверг Элисон. Если бы успел добраться до нее раньше Луиджи.  
Старший Ларго еще пару секунд сверлил взглядом монитор, а потом свернул его на пол и пинком отшвырнул к стене. Осколки пластика разлетелись до самой двери, а один прокатился по столу и замер у каблука Эмбер.  
\- Убью суку! – взвыл Луиджи, глядя на сестру и куда-то мимо нее. – Да я эти слова ей в глотку…  
Его голос взлетел так высоко, что сорвался. Луиджи с некоторым удивлением закашлялся, но тут же перевел дыхание и продолжил:  
\- …Затолкаю! Шваль!  
И обычно скорого на расправу, Элисон взбесила его как-то по-особенному. Своим допотопным видом, ангельским личиком, а главное, тем, с какой наглостью пыталась вымогать деньги ГенКо. Ее – или кто там за ней стоял – план был для Луиджи ясней ясного: добиться внимания, а потом потребовать в обмен на свое молчание плату. Только вот у нее ничего не выйдет. Не на тех напала.  
\- Нужно сделать официальное заявление, - заговорила, наконец, Эмбер.  
Она прикрыла глаза и скрестила руки на затянутой в кружевной корсет груди. На некоторое время, пока всерьез пыталась петь, она отказалась от этого вида одежды, чтобы не передавливать легкие. Но все выступления проваливались – хоть и не с таким треском, как первое, – и, в конце концов, Эмбер решила, что не стоит тратить силы ради идиотов, которые все равно ничего не понимают.  
К тому же, пока из нее получался неплохой глава корпорации. Это утешало. Немного.  
Кабинет Эмбер переобставила в своем вкусе. Металл причудливо сочетался со струящейся тканью занавесей на ложных окнах, а яркое многоцветье напольной плитки взмывало вверх матово-черными стенами. Редких посетителей обстановка сбивала с толку, но Эмбер это было только на руку.  
\- На нашей стороне закон и общественное мнение, и нужно напомнить им об этом, - продолжала она, прикрыв глаза. Сейчас, в первый раз со смерти отца, ей его не хватало. Ротти в два счета понял бы, что делать. – У них даже мысли не должно возникнуть, что мы их боимся. А насчет возможных последствий того, что наговорила сегодня эта стерва… Те, кто с ними согласятся – либо нищие, либо наши должники. – Про многочисленных врагов, скопившихся у ГенКо за время ее существования, мисс Свит предпочла не думать. – Первые слишком жалки, чтобы представлять реальную угрозу, а вторым, если все зайдет слишком далеко, мы простим остаток по кредиту.  
Пави чуть не выронил зеркало.  
\- Что? – сказанное поразило его в самое сердце. Он расправил воротник расшитой черными розами рубашки и переспросил: - Как это простим?  
Эмбер пожала плечами, так и не сменив позы. Доступ к легальному Зидрату понемногу охладил ее одержимость операциями, и последнюю она сделала месяц назад. Предпоследнюю – на Рождество. Однако для тех, кто продолжал покупать Зидрат на черном рынке, проблема никуда не делась. Пару дней назад один из ее людей принес Эмбер плакат. Кроваво-алые буквы призывали заставить ГенКо отдать людям болеутоляющее, которое им так нужно. «Ларго должны нам за эту боль», - кричало заглавие.  
\- Иногда приходится кое-чем жертвовать, - отрезала Эмбер. – И, разумеется, их уже ищут.  
Пави широко распахнул глаза, а потом медленно кивнул, признав здравость доводов. Секундой позже – расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. Он уже предвкушал успех поисков. Никто не мог скрываться от информаторов ГенКо долго.  
Луиджи, против обыкновения, не сказал ничего: у него просто вылетели из головы все слова. Глядя на осколок монитора на столе, он по-прежнему видел перед собой Элисон Бланш. Знание, что наглая тварь где-то все так же улыбается своей фальшивой улыбочкой, снова заставляло его задыхаться. И думать о том, как он будет ее убивать.

Удача улыбнулась Луиджи три дня спустя. К тому времени ясно стало, что основное беспокойство скандальная телетрансляция породила в прессе. Несколько погромов в региональных офисах ГенКо сменились полным бездействием, но то могло не продлиться долго. Паутина теорий, опутавшая имя Элисон Бланш, все росла, и рос ажиотаж. Как бы ни хотела Эмбер остановить процесс, она не могла.  
Работа информаторов, впрочем, стала только легче, хоть и более кропотливой. На одного из них Луиджи наткнулся тем утром в лифте.  
Утро было категорией относительной, потому что на самом деле время приближалось к пяти вечера. Кроме того, в случае с Луиджи утро считалось временем опасным – потому что ему редко случалось встать с правильной ноги. К тому же, этот информатор держался слишком нагло для мусора, которым являлся.  
Луиджи собрался было вышвырнуть его из лифта, когда заметил, что на табло рдеет кнопка пятнадцатого этажа. Там находился кабинет Эмбер, а значит, парень поднимался с докладом. Возможно, даже не с пустым.  
\- Эй, что там у тебя?  
Информатор нервно сглотнул. Светлые волосы падали ему на глаза, делая похожим на девчонку.  
\- Информация для мисс Свит.  
Из рукава Луиджи показалась рукоятка ножа.  
\- В нашей семье не принято скрывать друг от друга ценные сведения. Давай выкладывай.  
Лифт замер между тринадцатым и четырнадцатым этажом, и у информатора, в общем-то, был выбор: умереть прямо сейчас или попытаться прожить подольше. За идею в ГенКо не работал никто, так что он, разумеется, выбрал второе.  
\- Это насчет Элисон Бланш, - информатор облизнул губы, думая, как правильно подобрать слова. – Нам удалось узнать кое-что.  
Секундного промедления хватило, чтобы Луиджи приставил к его горлу нож.  
\- Что вам удалось узнать? – завопил он. – Вы нашли эту суку?  
\- Нет, - информатор хотел было отодвинуться, но решил не рисковать. – Не совсем.  
Промелькнувшее на лице Луиджи выражение заставило его затараторить дальше:  
\- Но, возможно, мы знаем, где она будет сегодня вечером. Одна, или почти одна. Нужно как можно скорее дать знать мисс Свит, чтобы она успела отрядить достаточно людей…  
\- Где?  
\- Простите?  
\- Где она будет?  
\- Вот, - информатор выхватил из подмышки пластиковую папку. - Вот, здесь все написано.  
\- Ах ты ублюдок, - Луиджи торопливо пробежал глазами первую и единственную страницу, а потом выжал кнопку первого этажа.  
Эму едва хватило времени, чтобы стереть с ножа кровь.

Здание старого театра находилось на самой окраине города. Пятнадцать лет назад на смену ему пришло то, которое узнал потом весь мир благодаря ариям Слепой Мэг. Однако в упадок Оперный на Хай-Энд начал приходить еще раньше – экологическая катастрофа не очень-то располагала к восприятию прекрасного.  
И все же старый театр продолжал жить. Сначала на снос заброшенного здания не нашлось средств, потом центр города сместился к возведенному Ротти центральному офису ГенКо, и администрации стало не до того. Некоторое время многоярусный зал служил местом встреч местных адептов апокалиптического культа, но мироздание в очередной раз отказалось придти к завершению, и театр остался на забаву детям и любителям некогда живых, а теперь покинутых мест.  
Но со временем он наскучил и им. Окружающий район обветшал и опустел тоже, а город продолжал строиться южнее. На его окраинах остались только бродяги и те, кто не хотел делать свое присутствие достоянием общественности.  
Как не желала сегодня быть таким достоянием руководительница движения «Путь к жизни».  
Она переступила порог театра в шесть вечера – откинув капюшон дождевика, огляделась, а потом толкнула двери. С ней пришли двое, и двое встретили ее внутри, в том числе тот, с кем она собиралась сегодня переговорить. Беседа продлилась недолго: план составили заранее, и от посыльного Элисон Бланш был нужен только электронный ключ. Она как раз держала его в руках, когда двери распахнулись снова.  
\- Ты! – выплюнул Луиджи Ларго, жестом приказывая сопровождавшим его охранницам окружить Элисон и ее спутников.  
\- Допрыгалась, - ухмыльнулся он, спускаясь в партер по скрипящим ступеням главного прохода. Лезвие ножа поблескивало в свете галогеновых фонарей, которыми освещали себе путь охранницы, но Луиджи прихватил с собой не только его.  
Он передернул затвор обреза и наставил дуло на Элисон.  
– А ну выйди вперед.  
Девушка молча подчинилась.  
Кто бы ни снимал то видео, он явно польстил ей. Сейчас Элисон не выглядела и вполовину такой полной здоровья: черный цвет плаща подчеркивал тени под глазами, а кожу, наоборот, делал бледной. Растерянность на лице Бланш смотрелась куда менее выигрышно, чем то тошнотворное участие, которое так взбесило Луиджи.  
И да, на сиськи у нее не было и намека.  
\- Ну, как тебе такой поворот? – оскалился Луиджи и ткнул в Элисон обрезом.  
Девушка согнулась, и кто-то из ее спутников дернулся было, но охранницы остановили его электрошоком.  
\- Смотри на меня, - потребовал Луиджи. Судя по болезненной гримасе, исказившей черты Элисон, удар пришелся по несуществующей груди. Но этого было мало.  
\- Думала обобрать нас, тварь? – взвизгнул Луиджи, на этот раз приложив девушку по голове. В ее карих глазах застыли боль и изумление, и на какой-то момент идея Пави выдрать эту суку показалась по-настоящему привлекательной.  
А потом погас свет.  
Погас он на удивление разом: словно бы у всех фонарей оказался один выключатель. Только что они горели, а потом четыре беззвучных выстрела продырявили пластик, и театр поглотила темнота. Луиджи наудачу разрядил обрез туда, где секунду назад стояла Элисон, и, судя по звуку, в кого-то попал. Собрался перезарядить – но не успел. Затылок взорвался болью, а в следующую секунду темнота стала полной.  
Очнулся он от непривычного ощущения скованности. Что-то твердое врезалось в предплечья, а запястья были примотаны друг к другу за спиной так крепко, что в первый момент Луиджи не почувствовал пальцев. Но стоило сжать кулаки, и онемение прошло.  
Здравый смысл подсказывал выждать, но ярость застила собой все мысли. Луиджи открыл глаза и огляделся.  
Помещение точно находилось не внутри театра. Облицованные пластиком стены ярко белели под лампами дневного света, а дверь вызывала ассоциации с дешевым офисом. Больше в комнате не было ничего – кроме видеокамеры, с расстояния трех метров смотревшей на Луиджи.  
Похоже, за ним наблюдали, потому что пару мгновений спустя дверь открылась, и вошла Элисон с каким-то юнцом, который тут же прилип к камере.  
Луиджи рванулся, запоздало определив, что привязан к креслу, причем оно-то было как раз не из дешевых. А еще – прикручено к полу.  
\- Развяжи меня, ты, сука!  
Элисон остановилась и подняла на него глаза. Плащ она сняла и осталась в уже знакомой футболке с принтом. Светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам, но не скрывали алевшего на щеке кровоподтека. На секунду Луиджи почти догадался, что будет дальше, но тут Элисон подошла ближе, и ему стало не до того.  
\- Ты не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, - исступленно пообещал он и рассмеялся.  
\- Мы забрали ваши нож и ружье, мистер Ларго, - сообщила Элисон. – Но не беспокойтесь, вы получите их обратно. Правда, в обмен вам придется оказать нам небольшую услугу.  
\- Что? - не поверил своим ушам Луиджи. – Что ты сказала? Что ты, блядь, сейчас сказала?!  
Она только покачала головой.  
\- Ради вашего же блага, я искренне советовала бы вам помолчать.  
С этими словами Элисон кивнула оператору и, не обращая внимания на несущуюся ей вслед ругань, встала перед камерой.  
\- Можно начинать, - донеслось из-за видоискателя.  
Элисон кивнула еще раз, тряхнула волосами и заговорила:  
\- Я снова приветствую вас: тех, с кем мы уже встречались, и тех, кого вижу в первый раз. За прошедшие дни вы наверняка многое слышали о движении «Путь к жизни», и, готова поспорить, плохого больше, чем хорошего.  
Луиджи смотрел на ее спину и побелевшие костяшки пальцев и никак не мог поверить в происходящее.  
\- Нас называли вымогателями и завистниками, - говорила Элисон, - обвиняли в том, что мы хотим только чтобы пролилась кровь. Но это не так, и сейчас я докажу вам. – Она повернулась к Луиджи, а вслед за ней повернулась камера. – Сегодня к нам пришел мистер Ларго. Он хотел заставить меня молчать, и ему почти удалось. К счастью, вовремя подоспела помощь. Однако один из близких мне людей все же замолчал навсегда.  
Луиджи хотел снова приказать ей заткнуться – и вдруг понял, что не может. Он пытался вдохнуть, но воздух стал таким твердым и холодным, что легкие отказывались его принимать. Ощущение давно забытое: ведь имплантат избавил сына Ротти от болезни. Но бешенство повернуло время вспять.  
Луиджи закашлялся: раз, другой, третий.  
\- Мы не станем убивать мистера Ларго в отместку, - продолжала Элисон. – Мы отпустим его. Но окажись кто-то из нас в руках ГенКо, и пощады бы не было. Эта корпорация сама – как смертоносный вирус, пандемия. И все же любую эпидемию со временем находится способ победить. Вместе мы сможем остановить ГенКо. - Элисон снова встряхнула волосами. На бледной скуле ярко выделялся начинавший темнеть кровоподтек. – Сейчас вы видите это сообщение по официальному каналу ГенКо, но оно попало туда не потому, что нам помогли ее враги. Понадобилось всего несколько людей, которые не боялись. И я знаю, таких станет гораздо больше.  
Огонек камеры мигнул и погас, и Элисон устало улыбнулась оператору:  
\- Спасибо, Пол.  
Тот кивнул в ответ, ниже надвинул бейсболку и принялся собирать оборудование. Одну за другой сложил ноги штатива, а потом расстегнул спортивную сумку и начал сматывать провода.  
Казалось, Элисон могла уже уходить, но вместо этого она снова приблизилась к Луиджи. Приступ удушья миновал, но говорить тот не мог все равно. Встретив его остекленевший взгляд, Элисон нахмурилась.  
\- Не думаю, что у мисс Свит ушло бы много времени, чтобы вас найти, но, если никто не появится через два часа, наш человек вас отпустит, - пообещала она. - Очень прошу: не пытайтесь ему навредить.  
С участия в ее глазах, такого же, как на той первой записи, но теперь реального, Луиджи выворачивало наизнанку.  
\- Пошла… вон… отсюда, - прохрипел он. – Я тебя… еще достану.  
Элисон улыбнулась, наполовину ласково, наполовину устало:  
\- Да, скорее всего, мы с вами еще увидимся, мистер Ларго. Так что до встречи.  
С этими словами она поднялась и, не оглядываясь, вышла.

Закрыв за собой дверь – без сил привалилась к стене. Они ведь и правда не узнали ее, ни один из троих. Люди, едва не лишившиеся тогда своего наследства, даже не удосужились толком всмотреться в лицо соперницы. Несмотря на то, что она ничем больше не напоминала ту девочку, Шайло просто не могла поверить.


End file.
